Harmony: For V-Day
by TheLustofkilling
Summary: Finch and Devil Lad are in a predicament during a Halloween night, and Devil Lad seems to be losing his patience with Finch. Created for V-Hell…I mean Day. Celebratory challenge? No sex…Hint at MXM…Dramatic/Poetic.


Title: Harmony: For V-Day

Chapter: Oneshot.

Rating: PG13

Pairing: Finch X Devil Lad

Summary: Finch and Devil Lad are in a predicament during a Halloween night, and Devil Lad seems to be losing his patience with Finch. Created for V-Hell…I mean Day. Celebratory challenge? No sex…Hint at MXM…Dramatic/Poetic.

Warning: No adult situations really. A lot of poems throughout. This was a requested "Remake" for a V-day poem that occurred three years ago I think. I switched the category though and made some new changes to rules…That's really it. Sorry.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything within this fic…Written wise…I don't make profit…Only human flesh…If that's a commodity somewhere…Anyway, I claim nothing…

Other: Thank you for the challenge fic request…You all know how much I love V-Day. Sorry I cleaned it up so much you blood thirsty creeps.

A/N:

:: Indicates thoughts that Devil Lad's having.

' Will indicate when Devil Lad is talking.

/ Indicates thoughts that Finch is having.

" Will indicate when Finch is talking.

* * *

Devil Lad approached the small town slowly, his eyes hidden behind the mask that kept his identity a secret from the human world. The wind around him seemed to thicken, the intensity of his body heat nearly too overwhelming for the red hoodie that adorned his features. His attention was drawn to a particular corner of the neighborhood that he overlooked as he stood atop the hill. Three young kids stood there, and a fourth, even smaller child running about them probably making noise…as if waiting for something. Devil Lad's vision gave a small glance towards the sun as it dipped down among the tree line. The sacred moment of Halloween was about to begin, as the sun dissipated into nothingness, Devil Lad's senses were heightened and he could almost hear a small voice singing within his own head;

::Here I come,

A raging force,

A tormented emotion,

Seeking a source::

As Devil Lad approached the gang, Finch gave a small half -hearted nod of acknowledgement, hoping that the secretive boy wouldn't catch on to the small breath of relief that escaped his lips. There were things that he wouldn't dream of saying to Devil Lad, but desperately wished that he could.

/Here you are,

You've finally arrived.

Upon that invisible horse,

You stride…

You're too complex,

Like the sun and moon,

And OH! Dear God,

As evasive too.

I'm lucky to see you

Once a year,

And when I do,

I swell and tear. /

Finch gave a small gasp when Devil Lad seemed to brush up right next to him, the other boy not seeming to take notice of how close they suddenly were to one another. The sun was gone, their shadows dancing along the sidewalk as they made their way from house to house in their small group. Moochie was gone, having run off like she did every year, and Finch was dully noting how quiet it actually was around the town. There was something off about tonight, yet his mind was somewhere else. His brown orbs dancing over his and Devil Lad's shadows on the ground. The way they intermingled and became one. Shaking his head, Finch desperately knew that he was too young for such thoughts, yet Mr. Kitty seemed to be undeterred by age… Devil Lad's mask tilted slightly towards his direction, and the boy's hand came up to give him a small wave and a 'thumbs-up' gesture. Finch blushed behind his mask, scoffing with false annoyance. If he had not been wearing his mask, Devil Lad would have seen just how much he affected him. Glancing back down at the sidewalk, Finch felt loneliness and depression tugging on his shoulder again.

/Hidden well behind my mask,

You'll never know,

My unknown task…

To see you,

Talk to you,

Follow you around,

Like a soldier,

Blind and bound.

To his most unholy King,,

The feelings of chaos

That you do bring,

They ride my heart

And wither my bones

Seeking a future,

I fear to know. /

They were moving down the rows of houses with a quickened ease, and Devil Lad could sense the unease riding through Finch's body. Once in a while, his gaze would fall over the other boy, and even though his mask was concealing his face, there was no hiding the human's change in scent and small vocal patterns. Finch drew into himself, talking less, and seeming unapproachable or uninterested. The night was far too short for Devil Lad to tolerate such idly childishness. Once a year, he would be granted the chance to reap chaos into any part of the world that he wanted to, and it was no surprise to the entire underworld why he constantly chose Finch's home town. It did not matter to the others though, as long as chaos was present and souls were collected, it was all the same. However, Finch's silence was nerve racking, and Devil Lad felt his skin crawl slightly.

::I'll ride that feeling,

Unbridled hate,

And drag your soul

Down past that gate.

I'll keep you locked up,

You'll never leave,

You'll be trapped forever,

In hell with me.

You'll be with me right by my side,

You cannot run,

And you cannot hide::

Finch's hand drew apart, and Devil Lad wondered if maybe the other boy was beginning to feel uncomfortable. There was an aching in his body, and his internal heat seemed to drop slightly. He could feel his heart skip a beat, and the throbbing of his skin begin to plea with his hands to give him unwanted release. The tingling that itched throughout his fingertips, they screamed for Devil Lad to find something, anything that would help him to relieve his current stress, to feel in control of something, anything… And his mind screamed at him as he watched Finch move slowly towards the door, leaving him doodling behind near the house's gate entrance;

::All the time we spend apart,

I tear up my unclean heart.

Knowing that if you were close to me,

I would not yell, I would not bleed.

I'd not know pain much like now,

Where I see you happy within this crowd.

You're here, among your friends,

While I rot alone in hell on ends…

I would not beat myself to death,

I would not burn my damaged flesh.

I would not kill to distract myself,

I would not plea to kill myself::

Finch could see the way Devil Lad drew his free hand up to his upper arm, twisting the appendage as if he were hurting in that specific area. For a moment, Finch wondered if maybe the other boy were trying to relieve tension in his muscle, that maybe the boy had gotten hurt somehow on his way to meet up with them. However, as he approached Devil Lad to ask about the appendage, he saw that red mask turn away from him, as if avoiding any sort of confrontation. Finch felt his stomach twist, and his eyes narrowed as he thought maybe there was something more to the other, and that he was hiding yet another secret from him. His eyes dropped slightly as they moved onto the next house, his body suddenly heavier.

/This aching heart…

It beats for you,

In all its false,

Unspoken moods.

Those nasty,

twisted,

Secrets kept,

I'll never know

What's gone unsaid.

That damned,

Guarded and hidden

Face,

That precious heart,

Does shield your

Grace.

I want to know you,

See you too,

But you hide from me.

And you hide from you. /

Devil Lad kept his pace, the night growing shorter, the air becoming lighter. With every step to another house, the night was slowly drawing to an end. The three other boys would be going home, and Devil Lad would be returning to the depths of Hell…His time was almost up.

::And for our cruel, unspoken words,

Those tempted feelings,

That go unheard,

We see ourselves, falling through,

That damning darkness,

That seething mood.

Our faces up,

Our bodies down,

We scream for what we've lost,

But how?

That nasty,

Twisted, unloving,

Fate,

That's holds us tightly,

It's garish gait.

That same path twists oh- so long,

Into that darkness

That seems unknown.

But for my life,

I'd give to you,

A single moment

To face it,

Next to you::

As to keep his promise, Devil Lad needed souls to take back. If only a few of them, it would be better than nothing. At some point during their umpteenth house, Moochie, who was not present, apparently found keys to the local zoo. At the same time, there was a radiation tank that just so happened to get lost near the gate, leaving the escaping mix of animals to by-pass it and become tragically infected. The animals would then enhance themselves, becoming nothing more than flesh seeking monsters. Devil Lad kept a wary eye out for the monsters, waiting for them to attack Pig-Pig and Mr. Kitty, an unspoken demand that erupted through each of the garishly disfigured animal's minds. Finch would be invisible to them, as Devil Lad had other plans once he and the other boy were finally alone.

/And as we run along these streets,

I follow you,

In this dead end heat.

Your survival is my only goal,

So I may take you

Back to that hole.

You'll leave this place,

It's paling light,

Away from such disgusting blight.

And when we are

Finally alone,

I'll speak to you,

My heart's unknown/

They had been running for minutes, Finch's panting breaths indicating to Devil Lad that the boy was nearly out of air. The scene of Pig-Pig and Mr. Kitty being ripped to shreds right in front of him by a troop of gorillas and a giraffe. He had been frozen in place when a yanking on his arm finally woke him from his stupor. Devil Lad was trying to drag him away from the scene, and the only thing Finch was able to say was something along the lines of, 'We have to help them!' But he was assured that they would not make it out alive. Their screams erupting through his mind, Finch tried to keep up with his last remaining friend, the one that would simply leave sooner or later, if either one of them made it through the night. His heart was racing, and finally when Finch was pulled aside by Devil Lad and thrown against the wall of some decrepit laundry matt, Finch slowly slid down the wall.

"Oh Fuck! Oh no,

What can I do?

What if those bastards

Got Moochie too?

How can I live,

How will I last,

Without my sister,

Without my past?

Devil Lad,

What, what should I do?

How can I change this?

Fuck! What can I do?"

Devil Lad could hear that pain in the other's voice. It trailed like a thickness that the other knew of well. That pain of loss, not for his friends, but for his little sister Moochie. Devil Lad felt the tightening in his stomach, for he knew deep down, that Moochie was already dead. He had miscalculated, thinking that maybe if Finch had no one else to go home to, he would finally leave this place, having no one else to feel attached too. Moochie would only become a hindrance anyway, and Devil Lad was unwilling to compromise bringing Finch's little sister along with them. He simply did not want to consider it an option. Now though, the boy was tugging his hair, his breathing raggedly hitched as if he were going to overwhelm himself with anxiety. Devil Lad took a hesitating step forward, as if trying his best to sound sentimental towards the other's loss.

'Hey man, look,

You've gotta calm down.

Don't freak out so much,

Don't wear that frown…

If Moochie's gone,

She might be dead,

I hate to tell ya'

But it must be said.

Why worry man,

So what,

It's too late-'

Finch's body was suddenly rising up, his hand reaching for his face. Devil Lad's hand also shot up, meaning to stop him from removing the mask completely. The other boy seemed to catch on his rage of delirium for his little sister and he stopped in his action to remove the mask. Although Devil Lad wasn't complete sure what the issue was, as he had very often watched Finch do much more personal things in his off time in hell, there was a certain elemental respect among them, and Devil Lad didn't want to compromise anything. Finch's eyes were blazing underneath that mask though, and his body seemed to shiver as he spoke to the other boy.

"How can you say that,

So blatantly?

Those soulless words…

Rebounded by my memories…

She's my sister man,

She is my blood.

She's all I got…

She's my-"

His skin crawling with boiling fury, Devil Lad shoved himself towards Finch, his masked face inches away from the other. It was remarkable how offended he had managed to get with a simple statement of a few words. Something so intimate that involved Finch, yet left out Devil Lad was putting the hoodie wearing demon boy out of character. His calmness evaporated and he swelled with fury at the thought of Finch picking that little blonde monster over him. How devoted Devil Lad was to him, in nearly everything that he did, it involved Finch in some way. No matter if it was from simply watching over the boy through a mirror every night, or jumping through loops in order to at least come to the God -forsaken -Meadows every year simply to spend a couple hours with him. Now though, the boy was trying to condemn him for his unknown efforts.

'She's your what, Finch?

A deaded weight?

A disgusting mess,

A human disgrace?

A fucked-up monster,

Who rips out teeth?

From her own kind,

And then secretes,

That nasty stench,

Those hasty words,

Tormented by the things unheard!

Dear God, my boy!

You've yet to learn,

This damning Earth,

This senseless hearth,

You've gone too far,

And put your faith,

In something that

You just can't hate-'

It was Finch's turn to throw his frustration and anger at the other boy. As he drew up to him, fists balled up, he could feel heat welling up between the two of them. Devil Lad was the very last person he wanted to fight with. He was such a secrecy that there was something nothing to know about Devil Lad. There was no clear way to judge him, to know him…To trust him to always come back. The boy was practically an enigma, passing through time and places whenever the hell he wanted. Only once a year did the other boy come around, and with him came a wave of emotions that not even Finch knew how to properly deal with yet. Finch's eyes narrowed. Devil Lad wasn't as dependable as Moochie though. Moochie was his little sister, his regrettably flesh and blood…And now Devil Lad was standing there and trying to tell him that she didn't matter…That she shouldn't be cared for. She was all he had.

"Don't you say that,

Not to me.

For you're the boy,

Who always leaves!

At least my sister's there,

For me.

Until I wake up,

Until I sleep.

She's my Fucking sister,

Devil Lad.

You're nothing but a-"

His short pause was enough to make Devil Lad's stance change. There was something in those words that Devil Lad simply could not reach or comprehend. He had no power to change them…No chance to even alter them in the slightest of ways. There was no way Devil Lad was going to leave with Finch not angry with him. There was no way that Finch was going to leave his sister behind. His voice dropped to a less aggressive tone and he tried his hardest not to be angry with the other's previously spoken words. All the same though, his voice held that low tone, the tints of aggravation, hurt and danger touching ever line he spoke.

'Shadow,

Finch?

Is that what you mean?

To call me that,

Is that what I seem,

To always be,

When I appear,

When I come so far,

To come up here?

So sick that wretched

Place I dwell,

And rot in my own sinking hell?

And just for one,

Single day,

I come up here,

Just to hear you say- '

Finch cut him off, not sure if he wanted to hear the rest of what the other had to say. He wasn't sure if he could believe anything that the other was saying to him anymore. Every year Devil Lad came around, something horrible happened. Yeah, it could all be changed, re done or even re fabricated and forgotten, but why…Why go through the same trouble every year? Why not just come to enjoy a night of trick or treating? Why couldn't Devil Lad be by his side like Moochie always was?

"Why do you come here,

Year after year?

To keep more secrets

Well from my ear?

I'm sick of this,

A pathetic game,

Trick-or-treat…

I forget the name,

I forget what it used to mean…

To simply love-"

Finch's eyes rose up, and he watched the odd posture that had come over Devil Lad. The boy had seemed to flinch, his entire body tensed against some unforeseen impact. The way the other boy stood only cause Finch's anger to grow more though. 'So many fucking things you hide…I'll really never know your true side…' Finch's hands released themselves, his grip falling freely out of them. His posture took on a defeated atmosphere, and he knew the other boy was waiting for something. Unwilling to look up at him, Finch felt the cold chill of the night beginning to hug his body as if engulfing it in a blanket.

'Do you really not know,

Finch,

What I want?

What I've been longing for

So strained and gaunt?

I've been searching,

Waiting,

Just for-

I think today I've met that wall…

That final blow,

My crushing fall…

I think today, I've understood,

The crippling feeling,

Of being misunderstood…

Trust me Finch…

I never did,

Intend to hurt you,

Much like I did.

And all for all,

And what I take,

I'm sorry now…

It's my mistake.'

His mask was aimed down, and Finch watched him for a few more minutes. There was a fragmented sentence, the simple two words reverberating within his head. The fragment having been unfinished, yet having a very emotional underlining to them. Finch watched the other boy press his hands into his hoodie's pocket, keeping his head down and his shoulders slightly slumped. Even his smiling mask seemed to be frowning wildly in a morbid distortion. Finch tried to reach a hand out, but found that he was unable to reach his friend as he made his way down the alley.

'Sorry man, it's been my bad.

I'll tell you what though,

and trust my command:

You go home,

And I will too…

And when the sun comes up,

It's through…

This awful Hallow Eve's night…

Gone forever,

In my memories' spite…

You'll have your sister,

Back in your hands,

And I'll be gone,

As is my plan…

You'll even have Kitty,

Pig-pig too,

When I've gone,

Just like the moon.

So I guess we'll call this night an end,

And I'll be seeing ya…

Remember, I-'

Finch tried to strain to hear the other's words, yet they never reached his ears. Instead, he saw Devil Lad's red hoodie slowly fall into the dark blackness of the night. Something seemed to swallow the other boy up. When Finch did finally manage to start chasing after the other, he was surprised to find no one standing at the other end of the corner. His heart jumped into his throat as he thought over the two unfinished phrases the other boy was trying to say, but managed to stop himself from reviling. Something in Finch desperately wanted to scream out for the other to come back.

He watched though, the sinking moon and the slowly brightening rays of the sky emerge. Something, like a cold, profane wind engulfed his body and made his stomach churn and his head dizzy. Something seemed to poke at his mind, scratching at one of the walls locked up within the crevices of his own secrets. It threatened to chew through that wall, and crash over him with an unwilling truth; Devil Lad probably won't come back.

The wind kept howling an eerie sound, much like a tune that Finch could hear, the screeching, clamoring, fearful song, of a good friend lost, and a lover now gone.

Began: 9:09pm 2/4/2013

Completed: 7:18 2/09/13

The End, Happy Valentine's Day, and hope that you all enjoyed. As always, created for a very 'special person.' (Of course we have to wait on you to get approval! You're slow as hell!) Also, thank you to T.D. for having this little contest created, and as always happy that ya picked one of my pieces to be shown! Hope you all have a pink and blood filled Valentine's Day. (I KNOW I will. ;) )

* * *

-Even if we dissipate,

I want you to know,

How much I hate,

That nasty little tie you wear,

Those disgusting studs inside your hair.

That clothing with the fishnet mesh,

I love those scares along your flesh.

They burn and burn, much like the sun,

Across your skin they run and run.

And when we all peek and see,

They remind us all, that you belong to me.

-TheLustOfKilling


End file.
